Fuego
by gCosahi
Summary: Lo que piensa Katnis que es su relación con Peeta.


**Bueno, damas y caballeros, éste es un fanfiction que hice cuando terminé de leer la saga de _The Hunger Games_; espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un comentario.  
**

**Como saben, _THG_, no me pertenecen, sino a Suzanne Collins, sólo la historia que presenta este fanfic.  
**

**Espero me digan por qué creen que se me ocurrió este fic. ;)**

* * *

**A Hunger Game Fanfiction**

**Fuego**

_La mejor parte de una pesadilla es despertar_. Eso fue lo que pensó Katniss Everdeen cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, y aunque era calurosa se arrebujó mejor contra el costado de su compañero, porque en el centro de su pecho sentía una helada piedra con millones de cuñas encajándose en su carne. Es verdad que se siente pegajosa, pero escuchar el rítmico latido de Peeta a su lado es tranquilizador, un contrapeso que la devuelve a la realidad con lentitud, porque en lo oscuro de su mente, más allá de la consciencia, un miedo negro y pegajoso la amenaza con engullirla de pies a cabeza.

A veces, en medio de agitados espasmos y respiraciones entrecortadas se despierta en la madrugada, en esa hora en que todavía es muy temprano para ser mañana y no es muy tarde para ser ayer, con la sangre apenas corriendo de lo fría que la siente a pesar de la transpiración, ese terror nocturno de madrugada es el miedo de que en cualquier segundo entrarán los agentes de la paz armados, vestidos con sus uniformes blancos y a punta de pistola les arrebaten todo aquello que ama.

Ése ha sido el terror contra el que ha luchado cada mañana después de los 74° Juegos del Hambre.

_Peeta está vivo, Peeta está aquí_. Se dice a sí misma, como un mantra tranquilizador, mientras escucha su fuerte latido, la camiseta por la altura del pecho la hizo bolita en su puño, víctima del terror. Los dedos de él se escurren entre las hebras del cabello de Katniss, que junto con los latidos de vida le devuelven otro poco de paz mental. Katniss por fin suspira, esa pequeña caricia llena de ternura, es lo primero que ella pone en su lista de las bondades por las que vale la pena vivir diariamente.

Así, pegada a Peeta, sin importar la temperatura de una mañana en verano, se daba cuenta de que adoraba el tranquilo calor que Peeta Mellark podía ofrecerle cada noche que iban a dormir, cada mañana al despertar, cada vez que hacían el amor; ahora es que no comprende cómo es que había podido vivir, ahora sabe que no podría vivir sin él.

Mucho tiempo después de que él y ella empezaran a vivir juntos, fue cuando comprendió que Peeta como Gale, le ofrecía fuego, pero el de uno es distinto del otro. Así como el fuego verdadero, que puede ser nocivo y destructivo, también es calor y una luz en la oscuridad. Peeta es su luz en la oscuridad, la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer.

-Me amas, ¿real o no real? –su voz la escucha doble, dulce amor.

-Real. –murmuró.

Katniss se levanta un poco y besa a Peeta, con cariño y suavidad, él la aprieta el agarre de su mano en la nuca, mientras que con la otra empezaba una suave caricia en la espalda baja por debajo de la blusa. La mujer suelta un dulce gemido que a Peeta encanta. No fue obvio para Katniss que estaba enamorada de él, mucho menos porque no lo estaba buscando, porque tenía miedo de amar incondicional, vulnerablemente. Fue algo marcado a fuego lento en su corazón, alma, mente hasta llegar a la entrega de cuerpos, tan lentamente que ya estaba ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

Las que antaño fueran inhibiciones hoy son fáciles caricias que se intercambian con naturalidad, antes un cándido rubor que aún persiste pero ha perdido la inocencia después de la experiencia compartida con el hombre que ama.

Las caricias se deslizan en el sudor, los besos profundos, mordidos y lamidos, un _te amo_ oculto en un gemido. Los vellos de la piel de Katniss se erizaron cuando Peeta le quitó la blusa y acarició su piel con las uñas.

Éste era un fuego lento que los envolvía suavemente, que los fundía como el acero, capa a capa hasta ser indestructible, único, eterno. 

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
